horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Burgrend
Burgrend is a character in ''Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds''. He serves as the quest-giver for The Hunters Three side quest. History Burgrend, along with his daughter Varga, is part of an Oseram group who came to the Cut in hopes of establishing a trade route with the Banuk. Their efforts were met mostly with frustration and slow profits, until rumors of a daemon at Thunder's Drum drew more hunters to Song's Edge. This provided a temporary surge in income, but an unsuccessful march on Thunder's Drum that left half of settlement's primary werak dead left Burgrend back where he started. Ohtur, one of Burgrend's companions, left the Cut soon after. Meeting Aloy Burgrend would meet the Nora huntress Aloy at a funeral for the fallen hunters. After the ceremony, Burgrend voiced his disbelief that Aratak was planning to lead his werak back to Thunder's Drum. At Aloy's request, he revealed more about himself, the situation regarding the Daemon (about which he expressed skepticism), and the structure of Banuk society. Intrigued by his story, Aloy shared her desire to learn more about the Daemon. While Burgrend dismissed the idea as "crazy talk," he directed Aloy to find Naltuk, the apprentice of the werak's shaman Ourea and the last person to know where she had gone. The Three Hunters Sometime after, Burgrend was approached by three Banuk hunters asking to be equipped for a long trip. Ecstatic to finally have customers, Burgrend gave them the equipment they needed on credit, asking for a Thunderjaw heart in return. While the trio got the part, their lack of experience harvesting machine parts resulted in them destroying it. Instead, Burgrend asked them for three parts he needed: a Scorcher claw, Stalker sinew, and a Snapmaw fang. The three then went northeast to hunt for the parts. When the trio did not return, Burgrend reached out to Aloy to help find them (and remind them of their debt). Upon Aloy's questioning, Burgrend noted that the three hunters seemed to be running from something, and they were discussing heading for the Sundom. Aloy agreed to help, but reminded Burgrend that she would put their well-being over his purse strings. The three eventually returned with the parts, having decided on a name for their werak (which Burgrend scoffed at). Knowing that they would need help with harvesting parts, Burgrend sent the trio to Ohtur, in Daytower who could teach them how to do it. When Aloy returned, Burgrend relayed the information and offered her payment in thanks. Personality Having spent two years in the Cut, Burgrend is knowledgeable about the Banuk culture, but struggles to understand and accept it. Part of this attitude stems from his agnosticism clashing with the Banuk spirituality, while the other part is frustration with slow business and the Banuk's standoffish attitude towards outlanders. As a trader, Burgrend is noticeably less argumentative than the typical Oseram. His personality borders between altruistic and materialistic, a necessity for his location and line of work. Associated Quests * Into the Frozen Wilds * The Hunters Three * The Shaman's Path Gallery Burgrend render.png|Model render Trivia * If Aloy begins The Frozen Wilds after finishing Maker's End, she has the option to ask Burgrend about Sylens. Burgrend will remember hearing that name in hushed voices, "like some boogeyman the Banuk want to forget." Category:Oseram Tribe Members Category:Frozen Wilds Characters